bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
M.O.A.B. Class Bloon
, B.F.B., Z.O.M.G., D.D.T., and B.A.D. on Logs]] In the entire Bloons series, there are 2 classes of Bloons: the Ordinary Bloons and the MOAB-Class Bloons. They are huge Bloons, usually slow, that have very high RBE and require many hits to pop the exterior layer. They also spawn at least 4 Bloons when popped. In Bloons Tower Defense games, the only way to survive letting an MOAB-Class Bloon through a level is either through generating sufficient lives with the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5, purchasing extra lives sufficient times, or generating enough with the Support Chinook upgrade, or being in Sandbox Mode. In BTD6, Support Chinook, Spirit of the Forest and prior to version 2.0, Soulbind can allow players to survive MOAB Class Bloons. Before being popped, MOAB-Class Bloons will gain punctures the more they are damaged. All MOAB-Class Bloons have the following in common: *Very high RBEs, high enough to end the game if it leaks even if no lives were lost before, unless the player has a lot of extra lives. *It moves as slow or slower than a Red Bloon, with the exception of the D.D.T. which moves slightly faster than a Ceramic Bloon. *It's immune to Monkey Glue, Freezing, Whirlwinds, Stuns (excepting special upgrades aimed at stunning MOAB-class such as Cripple MOAB in BTD5) and Tempest Tornadoes. **This was changed in BTD6 where Glue Gunners, Tier 5 Ice Monkeys and the Superstorm upgrade for the Druid can affect MOAB-Class Bloons. **Even though they can be glued, glue has no effects on MOAB Class Bloons unless upgraded to Corrosive Glue or MOAB Glue. (BTD6 only) *They do not have properties of other bloon types, with the exceptions being the D.D.T, which has the properties of a Camo Bloon, a Lead Bloon and a Black Bloon, and the Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth, which has Lead Bloon properties. *They do not contain any Regrowth or Camo bloons, and cannot be camo or regrowth themselves, with the exceptions being the D.D.T. which spawns four Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons upon its destruction, or if they appear during a Daily Challenge with the "All Camo" or "All Regrowth" modifier in Bloons Tower Defense 6. *They resemble blimps. *They can have the Fortified property, making them twice as strong.(BTD6 only) *They gain more health and speed in freeplay as the game goes on. Do note that MOAB-Class Bloons can spawn four or more bloons that are below its tier. M.O.A.B.s contain four Ceramic Bloons, B.F.B.s release four M.O.A.B.s, and so on until B.A.D.s, which spawn in two Z.O.M.G.s and three D.D.T.s. In Bloons TD 6, there are fortified versions of all M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, which means that the layer that the monkeys that are trying to pop require double the amount of hits in order to be popped. Mini MOAB The Mini MOAB only appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2 and the mobile version. The Mini MOAB has an RBE of 150, and after 100 hits, it explodes in a lot of Red Bloons and Yellow Bloons. It is a tiny grey blimp, smaller than the MOAB, with no eye symbols. M.O.A.B. (Massive Ornary Air Blimp) The Massive Ornary Air Blimp (aka the "Mother Of All Bloons") was the first MOAB-Class Bloon introduced in Bloons TD 3. The M.O.A.B, having an RBE of 616 (536 in BTD3, and 613 in BTD4), can easily be identified by its blue and white color. Popping M.O.A.B.s takes 200 hits, which then releases four Ceramic Bloons after being popped. B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) The Brutal Floating Behemoth is the second Bloons TD blimp, making its debut in Bloons TD 4. This blimp can be identified by its red color and white arcs(in BTD4 and 5, the arcs are replaced with a no symbol over a monkey). Having a considerably large RBE of 3164 (2884 in BTD4), the B.F.B. and its descendants can easily push through unprepared defenses. After 700 hits, the B.F.B. releases four M.O.A.B.s. Z.O.M.G. (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness) The Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness, sometimes called the Zoh My God, is the third MOAB Class Bloon that had first debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 5. ZOMGs are huge, sluggish, and extremely resistant Bloons with a whopping RBE of 16,656, taking 4000 hits before releasing four B.F.B.s. This blimp has unique properties, being resistant to numerous special abilities, including but not limited to MOAB Takedown Ability, Ground Zero and MOAB Assassin, though the MOAB Assassin will do 750 damage. A skull symbol serves as the final piece of decoration for this blimp. An excellent defense is required to pop multiple of these. As of now, the Monkey Sub's First Strike Capability, and Ezili’s M.O.A.B hex, as well as the Pirate Lord ability are the only abillities that can destroy a Z.O.M.G. whole (though some bloons may survive the ability). When highly damaged, the skull of the Z.O.M.G. appears cracked and has a bandage over the crack. D.D.T. (Dark Dirigible Titan) The Dark Dirigible Titan is the fourth MOAB Class bloon that made its debut in Bloons Monkey City. D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon, moving at a speed of a Pink Bloon in BMC and 75% the speed of a Pink Bloon in BTD6. It has an RBE of 816 in Bloons Tower Defense 6 and an RBE 974 in Bloons Monkey City. D.D.T.s have black and grey stripes throughout. It is encased with metal armor, along with a pair of wings. Its appearance resembles its abilities: Lead, Camo, and Black in BMC Flash, plus its speed, making it a dangerous bloon to unprepared defenses. In BMC Mobile, D.D.T.s do not have the Camo and Lead properties. It also releases four Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after 400 hits. The D.D.T.'s children cannot regenerate back into D.D.T.s with the exception of Bloons Adventure Time TD. Formerly, in Bloons Monkey City, the D.D.T. takes 350 hits before it releases six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons. The D.D.T.'s camo properties can be removed by some upgrades of towers such as the Monkey Sub's Submerge and Support and Wizard Monkey's Shimmer upgrade. D.D.T.s in Bloons Monkey City always come in groups of three, including consecutive groups, such as six or even nine D.D.T.s coming out one after the other, except for Monkey vs Monkey attacks, where they come in packs of only 2 D.D.T.s (and even though you cannot send D.D.T.s at all in BMC Mobile, they can rarely appear on Z.O.M.G. attacks). D.D.T.s in Bloons Tower Defense 6 tend to appear in groups similarly in Bloons Monkey City. The first D.D.T.s appear in Round 90 or Round 88 in Alternate Bloon Rounds. The most notable rounds that have significant amounts of D.D.T.s are rounds 90, 95, and 99. After those rounds, D.D.T.s continue being spawned in Freeplay, though only occasionally and not in groups. B.A.D. (Big Airship of Doom) The Big Airship of Doom is the fifth non-boss MOAB-Class bloon that first debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 6. With a whopping health of 20,000 (40,000 when Fortified) and an RBE of a tremendous 55,760, which is much greater compared to the Z.O.M.G, B.A.D.s are even stronger and more resilient than Z.O.M.G.s. B.A.D.s are insanely powerful as they are immune to even more abilities than the Z.O.M.G, they absorb massive amounts of damage and are immune to all forms of slowing, stunning, and knockback. Without a powerful defense, the B.A.D. can easily rip through weak defenses and wreak extra havoc when it releases its children after being popped (two Z.O.M.G.s and three D.D.T.s). The B.A.D. must be countered with multiple tier 4 towers, if not, fifth tier towers that can do lots of damage to the B.A.D. and its children. It is vital to use towers and abilities that do extra MOAB damage as it is almost impossible to beat otherwise. If not prepared, its three D.D.T.s would rush through defenses while the two Z.O.M.G.s would cause later trouble. Boss Bloons These bloons are MOAB class bloons exclusive to Boss Battle events. Their level rises depending on the number of times the player has defeated them during a specific event during a specific period of time. Each boss bloon appears in a distinct track, each with variable amounts of land, water, unplaceable land, and variable path length. Bloonarius the Inflator Bloonarius the Inflator is a large boss bloon that appears in the Bloonarius event in Bloons Monkey City or BTD5. It is a MOAB Class Bloon and therefore is vulnerable to upgrades that specialize in defeating MOAB Class Bloons, such as MOAB-SHREDR Spikes and MOAB Assassin. It has 2000 health, equivalent to half a Z.O.M.G, at level one its health increases with every level you complete. When it reaches a degrade it will release a bloon, the bloon type varies upon which level you are at in the event. Bloonarius is very slow, even slower than a Z.O.M.G. Bloonarius is orange and lime green, with splashes of swamp water splattered upon its hull. Vortex: Deadly Master of Air Vortex: Deadly Master of Air is another large boss bloon that appears in the Vortex event also in Bloons Monkey City or BTD5. Decaled with blue and black stripes, it is very similar to Bloonarius with almost the same stats. It moves slightly faster than Bloonarius, but slower than a B.F.B, and is slightly weaker. Every few seconds, it will make a shockwave that partially stuns towers, making them shoot slower temporarily. Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth is the third boss bloon introduced in Bloons Monkey City and BTD5. It appears in the Dreadbloon event. It has similar stats to Bloonarius and Vortex, except it has the ability to give itself yellow stone armor and naturally has lead properties. The yellow stone armor allows the Dreadbloon to become protected under a ceramic layer. Blastopopoulos: Demon of the Core 'Blastopopoulos: Demon of the Core '''is yet another large boss bloon in Bloons Monkey City and BTD5, but in the Blastopopoulos event. It is like the Vortex, but instead of sending shockwaves that disable towers, Blastopopoulos throws a fireball at the most expensive tower in-game, stunning it for a few seconds. It moves at about the same speed as a B.F.B. Calamari Blimp Only appearing in Bloons Super Monkey 2, this MOAB-Class Bloon is a greyish blimp with three blue eyes (at the fifth health stage, its eyes turn white). It appears in Stage 3-5 as a boss. Originally, it was covered in Black Bloons, Red Bloons as its eyes, and Glass Bloons as some sort of tentacles. It only breaks after about 10000 hits, and occasionally releases a red trail and "bumpers", balls made of Black and Glass Bloons which will continuously chase the player until completely popped. Heavy Metal Bloon Exclusive to Bloons Super Monkey 2, the HM Bloon is a dark grey blimp with 4 holes, and a bloon at the center covered in electricity (by some players called ''Lightning Shielded Bloon), which can't be popped, and releases a flame at the bottom. It appears in Stage 5 as the boss. It breaks after about 15000 hits. While damaging it, it spawns gears of Lead Bloons and balls of Black Bloons coming out from its holes. Despite being made of metal, it can still be damaged by sharp projectiles. While its getting damaged, it can spew out random bloons, particularly Shielded Bloons and Phasing Bloons. Trivia *Some sort of propulsion system is most likely used to enable these huge Bloons to move, as shown by the rotors near the back of a MOAB-class bloon. These rotors can be temporarily taken out to disable movement of these Bloons, as shown by the Sniper Monkey's Cripple MOAB, Mortar Tower's Pop and Awe ability and Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines ability. **However, most M.O.A.B. Class bloons show visible damage to the propellors and propulsion systems, sometimes even being on fire, yet they retain their speed. **M.O.A.Bs and D.D.Ts have no turbines, unlike the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. *Starting on Round 103 in BTD5 and 32 in BTD Battles, MOAB-class bloons start to gain health (BTD5: +5%; BTD Battles: +40%) and speed (BTD5: +15% per round, BTD Battles: +20%) every round. *In Bloons TD 4, the pre-round comment for Round 75 states: "This is the true final level. You know it will be all M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s, right?". However, there are Lead Bloons and Red Bloons in the level, making the comment false. *In Bloons Super Monkey 2, MOAB-class bloons spawn many different types of bloons when hit. *The Z.O.M.G., the D.D.T, the B.A.D , and the boss bloons in Bloons Monkey City are the only Bloons TD MOAB-class bloons that do not appear in Bloons Super Monkey 2. **A Z.O.M.G. with scrap parts attached to it that attract projectiles appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile, and Bloonarius and Blastapopoulos reappear as bosses. *Although MOAB-class bloons cannot be frozen by Ice Towers, the Snap Freeze upgrade still does damage. **In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, the Absolute Zero ability can slow MOAB-class bloons down to half speed. **In Bloons Tower Defense 6, the Ice Tower cannot damage MOABs unless upgraded to 5th tier. *Although MOAB-class bloons cannot be frozen by Ice Towers, the Snap Freeze upgrade still does damage. **In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, the Absolute Zero ability can slow MOAB-class bloons down to half speed. *In the M.O.A.B. Graveyard mission in Bloons Monkey City, there are the remnants of a blimp much larger than a Z.O.M.G. It appears to have stripes on its surface. This was most likely hinting at the B.A.D. or a future stonger blimp or boss. *Spawning blimps (Any mode) in mobile versions, if you hear closely, will actually make a sound of the blimp getting damage, through, they are not damaged, and if you see closely, when the Zeppelins get their outer layer destroyed, they will give the normal bloon popping animation. *The Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines ability makes the M.O.A.B as slow as a Z.O.M.G. *Before an update in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, M.O.A.B class bloons did not degrade, so it was unpredictable to tell if a M.O.A.B class could pop. *The MOAB class bloons are also officially known as Zeppelin/Blimp Bloons as stated when player reach rank 18 which showing the monkey storm unlocked screen in BTD4. *A rush of MOAB-Class bloons is called Packed MOAB-class. *M.O.A.B class bloons can be stunned by Bloonchippers with tier 3 Al's Custom Chippers in BTD 5 Mobile. *In BTD5 and Battles Mobile, the fins of the blimp sometimes briefly appear in a glitch when spawning. These are facing the opposite direction the M.O.A.B. Class Bloon and rotate to the correct spawning position. This occurs with all of the M.O.A.B. Class Bloons to date, outside of the special event Boss Bloons. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, the Army Monkey refers to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons as "big airships that require hundreds of hits to pop." *All difficulties in BTD6 have a "boss" MOAB-class bloon, MOAB for easy, BFB for medium, ZOMG for hard, and BAD for impoppable and CHIMPS. *Unlike the normal bloons, MOAB-Class Bloons in Bloons Adventure Time TD and Bloons Tower Defence 6 all have three-dimensional models. *Most MOAB-Class Bloons' names are references to already existing acronyms: **M.O.A.B. originally stands for "Mother Of All Bombs", usually the name given for really powerful yet not nuclear military bombs. **The B.F.B.'s name is much probably a reference to the BFG 9000 gun from the Doom series. Thus, causing some players to change the "Floating" in its name for another certain word. **Z.O.M.G. is from a really old internet meme where a person in great excitement would type "OMG" but accidentally hit the Z key while holding the Shift key to enable caps lock thus blurting out "ZOMG" **B.A.D. although not being a real acronym for anything, puns on the word "bad", which should be pretty self-explanatory considering how much trouble it would take to destroy a BAD. **D.D.T. in real life is an extremely powerful pesticide that has been banned worldwide due to enviromental issues and public concern. Gallery Cfgcfgcgfc.jpg|A M.O.A.B., a B.F.B. and a Z.O.M.G. on Park Path BTD6MOABBloonsFortifiedIncluded.jpeg|All of the M.O.A.B. Class Bloons in BTD6, including the fortified versions Ss (2013-09-06 at 01.39.22).jpg|The M.O.A.B. Class Bloon warning in Bloons Monkey City Image.png|Right: buried Z.O.M.G.; left: unknown buried M.O.A.B., possibly B.A.D. Bfb sucked in.png|The B.F.B.s got stunned after the parent bloon gets popped with Al's Custom Chippers. MOAB-class warnings.png|BTD5 warning of M.O.A.B.-class Warning of MOABs.png|Army Monkey's warning of M.O.A.B. Class Bloons in Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City